The lake
by JBObsession
Summary: So in this story Mitchie meets the Gray brothers at school. She falls in love with one fo the brothers and one of the brothers falls under hate with her. Styled like Bridge to teribithia. Nitchie
1. Chapter 1

Plot: The Connect three boys go to a dull boring school where girls go crazy over them. But one day a new girl attends – Mitchie Torres. Someone falls in love and someone falls in hate. _Bridge to teribithia (a TAD) This Is going to be a sad ended story… ___

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock

_Chapter One: This Is the Good Life_

"Where moving!" Connie Torres said in glee. I could feel my face immediately fall. "Mitchie…?" No way, I was not moving. "Honey it'll be good for us, as a family and for you."

"Where?" I asked. She hesitated.

"Well because of your dad's job and mine…"

"Where?"

"Dallas, Texas…" Dad said filling in for mum. I glared at them.

"Please no." I said, of all places why Dallas Texas?

"Mitchie this will be great for us all…"

"You mean for you both! Just when I finally start to fit in and just when things are starting to go great you go and take it away from me!"

"Mitchie it's not like that at all." I glared at my mum.

"When are we going?" I questioned.

"Next week…" Dad said slowly. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving; there is no way that I'm leaving."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stared out the window of the plane. Why did my parent's have to do this to me? They say it would be good for us moving to Dallas Texas but everything was perfectly fine in Washington DC. I was perfectly happy there – we all were. I was finally starting to fit in and now they were making me leave to start it all over again – how was that a good thing for me? I let out a sigh as the turbulence shook the plane. I hated flying.

"Mitchie this is going to be good trust me." Mum said for the millionth time that week. I sighed, how would she know? She wasn't me she didn't have to go to high school in a completely different state where you knew nobody.

"We're nearly there." Dad said.

"How long?" I asked.

"About ten minutes." I looked out the window again and the clouds had begun clearing. I was surprised at how beautiful Dallas looked from up here. The sun was shining and the hills were green – it was a beautiful day. I watched as roads appeared and ant sized cars moved along them, I watched as I saw specks on the hills and buildings. I smiled as I found a Wal-Mart building.

I jumped in my seat as the plane landed in Dallas. This was it; I was going to have to start a new life. Again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hated baggage claim and customs, standing around for hours hurt your feet.

Once it was clear that we weren't terrorists we walked out into the fresh Dallas air. I took a deep breath – I was going to remember this moment for a long time.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Miss you already!_

_How's Dallas? Washington needs _

_Mitchie Torres!!! _

_Hope you are okay…? _

_Love Sierra xx_

I sighed as I text her back.

_I miss you too! _

_Dallas is…Dallas…_

_I miss Washington too, I NEED WASHINGTON !!_

_Oh I'm fine – I mean why wouldn't I be? _

_I bet you're all having a party now I'm gone ___

_Love Mitchie xo_

Where was I going to find another friend like her? It was impossible, even though we were complete opposites Sierra understood me like no other person could – not even my parents.

We drove along the streets of Dallas. I was surprised. My expectations and how I thought Dallas would be was completely different to how it actually was. The houses weren't like the ones in the movie, the streets weren't litter free, the lawns weren't nicely manicured… Maybe I was too judgmental for my own liking.

We turned around the roads and then down a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our new house." Mum said. I stared out the window. Country, country, country, country, horse, horse, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow… The same after the same, the patterns were reoccurring.

We turned down a long driveway and turned onto the first property. I gawped and then smiled. The house was beautiful. It was an olden day, country barn looking house that was white, with beautiful windows and doors. I smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." Mum said as we got out of the car. She was right, maybe Dallas wasn't such a bad idea after all. I hated how my mum was always right.

I walked up the narrow path and through the front door. The house was filled with boxes of our possessions. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Fireplaces and wooden doorframes. This was a house for a princess – not a musician girl like me. I ran up the stairs and found the room that would be called mine. It was perfect. It was already painted a bay blue colour and contained all my furniture and boxes of my items. I ran to my guitar and hugged it.

"I missed you my dear friend." I laughed then sighed. If this was perfect maybe school would be too. My phone vibrated.

_As far as I know we're all mourning_

_The only party on is Dan Muller's and trust me _

_I am so not going to that without you!_

_Can't wait to see you again! I have to go my mother_

_Needs me. _

_Sierra xo_

I text back quickly:

_The house is beautiful, I can't get over it_

_Go to that party Sierra. _

_I know how much you wanted to go, so go! _

_Say hi to Holly. _

_Xo_

"I take it you like it." Mum said as she came into my new bedroom. I smiled.

"I hate how you are always so right." She laughed but then smiled.

"I'm proud of you Mitchie – not many teenage girls would do this."

"That's why I'm your teenage daughter." She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Have a nap if you want, your starting school tomorrow you need energy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had slept through the whole afternoon and night – I must have been tired. It was school already and I was as nervous as anything. I had never ever been a social person, I preferred to hide out rather then stand out.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. My parents had done a lot of work on the house; all the boxes were empty except for a few.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Mum asked.

"You could have woken me." I said. She shook her head.

"You were tired." I shrugged as I ate a piece of toast.

"The bus will be here in ten so go get ready." I did as I was told and ran up the stairs in to my baby blue painted room. I was having outfit dilemmas. What was I going to wear? I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a printed tee and all star chucks. I looked at my phone clock and cursed as I realised the time, I ran down stairs and grabbed my lunch – throwing it into my shoulder bag.

"Bye!" Mum yelled as I ran out the door. I sprinted down the long driveway just in time to catch the yellow school bus. I panted as I climbed on and paid, then I realised that everyone was looking at me. I swallowed. I hated been the centre of attention. I took the closest seat and stared out the window. Today was going to be a tough day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So it's a bit of a slow start, but I promise the boys will be in the next chapter 

Yay, right.  R&R!! Thanks heaps for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Two: It's cool we're just friends_

I walked along the corridors of the school with the eyes of the students burning into me. I had no idea where I was going and school hadn't even started yet. So far I was on a roll – no one had talked to me, but my presence was clearly noted. It seemed as though the people here didn't like new comers. The house made my judgments deceptive because school so far was nothing like the house.

I sighed as I walked into the school office.

"Hi I'm Mitchie Torres, I'm new…"

"Oh Miss Torres…" She handed me a map of the school, my timetable and my locker number and code without another word. Well aren't the people here just a friendly bunch. I was really craving my old school, and friends. I may not have been noticed but at least I didn't get glared at or get stink eyed.

I found my locker and tried the combination but it didn't open. I tried it again but it still wouldn't open. After the fourth time of trying I began to get frustrated.

"For crying out loud." I hissed.

"What are you doing to my locker?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a tall dark haired and handsome guy standing in front of me. "Gosh another fan girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said. He took his glasses off and I gasped. Shane Gray of Connect three. He rolled his eyes and pushed past me and unlocked 'his' locker. I mumbled a curse. That stupid receptionist didn't know how to do her job properly. Shane Gray looked at me.

"Can I help you?" He said coldly. I opened my mouth to say something but it couldn't come out. He rolled his eyes again and slammed his locker door hard and fast, creating a breeze that moved my hair.

"The receptionist lady gave m your locker number."

"Were you that desperate – look if you want my English book you can have it, considering I don't have any books left anymore." He said snappily.

"She said it was my locker, just because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed doesn't mean you can take it out on me." I picked my bag up off the ground and walked off. He seriously was a jerk that was the last time his face would be featured on my wall. The bell went while I was walking to the office, I sighed as I pulled out my time table, then I smiled as I read what I had first. Maybe this day could get better. I looked at the map and walked towards the music classroom but I ended up in the English block I sighed as I got redirected all across the school until I finally found the music classroom – ten minutes later. I walked into the classroom, late, annoyed and frustrated. The class looked up from their work and stared at me. I blushed as the teacher walked over to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm Mitchie Torres…"

"Oh right the new girl…Everybody this is Mitchie Torres, she's new, make her feel welcome – you can sit over there with Nate and Lily." I walked over to where he ushered me to sit and realised that I was sitting with Nate Gray. This day just kept getting better. I thought Sarcastically.

"Hi, I'm Nate." He said as he held his hand out in front of it.

"Mitchie." I said as I shook his hand.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"Washington." I said.

"We're currently writing our own music compositions…" He said changing his subject – that was the problem when you started at a new school more then half way through the year.

"Cool." I grabbed my music work book and began writing down 'This Is Me', no one here would have heard it after all back home Sierra was the only person who had heard it. Nate looked over at my book.

"I can hear what you have written down in my head – it's good." I smiled.

"Thanks." Just then the school bell went.

"What have you got now?" I looked at my timetable and sighed.

"Maths." He laughed.

"Don't worry it's my week point too." I smiled at him. At least someone was been nice.

I walked along the school corridor and my eyes glanced upon everything – slowly taking it in. Then I fell to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Someone screamed.

"Sorry, so sorry." I said. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see a blonde girl on the ground in front of me – with people crowded around watching.

"Am I okay? Are you some deluded freak I mean serious what the hell is your problem? And watch where you're going you idiot and get a new outfit because that was one is so last century." She snapped as she stood up. I blushed as I began gathering my books again. People standing around watching began to mumble. I bit my tongue to fight back my tears. Was I really the sort of person who people could easily hate? Just then a pair of hands appeared by mine picking up my Science book. I looked up to see Nate Gray.

"That's Tess Tyler, trust me, she has no idea what she's talking about, she think she's the star but the only talent she has is been a complete cow." He said as he handed me my book. I smiled.

"Thanks, I wasn't worried…" I said in my defense. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe just a tad."

"Your eyes are watering." I sighed.

"Must you rub it in?"

"Sorry, wasn't my intention." He said as he stood up from the ground. He held his hand out and I took it as he pulled me up.

"Thanks again." He smiled.

"Anytime."

"Nate hurry up!" I looked to see Shane and who I assumed to be Jason Gray standing over by the locker that was supposedly mine (According to the receptionist).

"I'll see you later." Nate said. I smiled.

"Bye." I said lamely.

All through maths I couldn't help but to think about Nate Gray – he really was as sweet as he was in the interviews and magazines. The bell rung and I collected my stuff. It was lunch, finally something I could actually handle…Maybe.

I walked into the cafeteria and found it full of students, at least this time I hadn't made a dramatic entrance. I seemed to be doing great at those today.

"What a Joke." Tess Tyler yelled across the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria went silent and there gaze turned to me. I swallowed. "A bit tongue tied there?" She yelled. I swallowed and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. So much for not making a dramatic entrance. I could hear the whispers about me echoing around the cafeteria. "Retard." Tess said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Shut up Tess." A short blonde- brunette girl said in my defense.

"Oh speaking of retards it's the queen herself."

"Hey Tess, next time your by a cliff do us all a favour and jump." She said, the cafeteria laughed and I smiled at her as she walked over to me. She flicked her head and her curls bobbed up and down and I followed her over to a table. "Don't worry about her."

"That's the second time someone's told me that today but seriously I cannot do anything else."

"Well it's true; she's a waste of time and space." I smiled.

"Thanks…" I realised I didn't know her name.

"Caitlyn." She said as she finished for me. "You?"

"I'm Mitchie."

"So I take it your new."

"Is it that obvious?" She smiled.

"Tess doesn't usually single handedly rip someone to shreds unless they're new or they did something to her." I sighed.

"Well unfortunately for me I've done both of those today."

"Bad luck."

"Just a bit…Well maybe a lot." She smiled.

"Really she's all words; she's a manipulative little cow too."

"She sounds like your most favourite person in the whole entire world."

"Chyeah on my hit list." I laughed.

"Oh look who's coming over…" Caitlyn said.

"Hi Mitchie…" I turned to see Nate standing there I smiled.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. He smiled.

"Hi Caitlyn." She smiled but said nothing – instead she looked away. "Ugh I'll see you later."

"I take it you don't like him very much?"

"Like's and understatement, I despise him and his brothers, I loathe them."

"What did they do to you?"

"They're stupid, popstar jerks who get whatever they want when they want, what's to like about that?"

"They… Well…Nate seems nice."

"Sure…"

"Just because Shane's a jerk doesn't mean they are…" I said hesitantly.

"Shane's second on my list." I laughed.

"Right now I don't see any reason for him to not be on your hit list." I rolled my eyes as I thought about what happened earlier with Shane.

"Oh look Caitlyn has a friend." Tess said as she walked passed.

"Oh look Tess has got a giant zit on her face." Tess screamed and began touching her face then she pulled out a mirror and looked at her face. Tess glared at her. "Oopsy it was just that giant nose of yours – maybe it's time for another nose job, what are you up to now? Five? Six…Seven?" Tess screamed and ran off.

"She's had a nose job!?" Caitlyn winked.

"She's wishes." I laughed.

"Her nose looked fine…"

"Don't ever tell her that – that's one of my one and only pieces of ammunition left." I pretended to sip my lips and throw away the key.

"Your secret is safe with me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got on the bus after school and sat in the middle.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw Nate – again.

"Nope." I said as I moved my bag. "You take the bus?"

"Well it's better then taking a stretch limo, we kinda like to lay low, if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, it's hard trying to law low, every time I try it always seems to work the opposite way." He smiled.

"Why not try to stand out?" I shrugged.

"I've never been one of those people who like attention or wants attention – I like to keep it real, I go with the flow…"

"That's funny because you don't strike me as the type of girl who 'goes with the flow'."

"I try, but that seems to just make me a big target – it's like I have a flashing sign above my head that says 'torment me' – today been one of those days."

"So why did you move?"

"My parents and their work, what about you, I mean, last time I heard you were in LA." He looked at me puzzled.

"Let me get this straight you look up where we are?" I blushed. "Ah…" He said.

"What…?"

"We moved here because we needed a break from it all, it was getting to Shane and we needed time out."

"That must be hard on you all…"

"What?"

"Well I mean you've grown up performing and been in the spotlight – I mean your parents and all…So to be away from performing and doing what you love must be hard…"

"We have a tour coming up at the start of the year, but we're taking the time to chill out and be "normal", all of us are coping and enjoying except Shane…"

"He strikes me as the type who well…"

"Well….?"

"Let's just say he either spent many, many years in acting camp or he is quite the drama queen…" Nate laughed.

"Drama queen." We said in unison. I looked out the window.

"This is my stop."

"Same." He said.

"You live around here…?"

"Yeah we live at the back house."

"Serious, we live at the front house." I smiled. "Wow… Small world."

The bus pulled up on the side of the road and me, Nate, Jason and Shane got off.

"Hi I'm Jason." He said as he stuck his hand out. I gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

"I'm Mitchie – it's nice to meet you."

"You too, you're the new girl right? The one from Washington?" I smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah…"

"Wow that's so cool – I love Washington, it's so nice there, have you met President Obama? He's such an amazing guy, his daughters are the sweetest little angels, hey Shane remember that song we wrote for them called angels, aw such a sweet song." Jason reminded me of a hyperactive boy. I smiled at his enthusiasm. "See you later Mitchie." Jason said as he ran after Shane. "Play guitar hero with me!" Jason yelled at Shane. I laughed. I turned to look at Nate who was watching me.

"I should probably get home…"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" I watched as Nate walked away and he turned and looked at me and waved again – he did this three times, and I couldn't help but to laugh all three times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of Chapter, I hope that you are enjoying this story!

R&R! It means a lot.!


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the third chapter! Thanks to the readers – you're awesome.  I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Three: Poor Unfortunate souls, in pain, in need_

I collapsed on the couch in exhaustion; we had finally finished rearranging the lounge – after the millionth time.

"So how was school?" Mum asked. I smiled and frowned at the same time.

"Well let's say I made some friends and I made some enemies." Mum sighed.

"Well you can't please them all Mitchie – just focus on the people you have befriended." I walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"We'll get it." Mum and dad said. I placed my fingers on the keys and they began running quickly but naturally across the black and white keys. Then I realised I was playing 'This Is Me'

"_I've always been the kind of girl _

_That hid my face _

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say _

_But I have this dream _

_Bright inside of me _

_I'm gonna let it show it's time _

_To let you know (to let you know)_

_This is real this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be _

_Gonna let the light shine on me _

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I __want to be_

_This is me _

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? _

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star _

_Even though it seems like it's to far away _

_I have to believe in myself it's the only way _

_This is real this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be _

_Gonna let the light shine on me _

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I __want to be_

_This is me _

I smiled to myself as I finished the song. Then people started clapping

"Mum I told you last time Not to-" I froze as I turned and saw the Gray family standing there with my parents. I swallowed. "Hi…" I said awkwardly. I looked at Nate and he smiled a goofy smile.

"The Gray's came over to welcome us." I stood up and walked over to Mrs and Mr, Gray. I held out my hand in front of Mrs Gray.

"Hi I'm Mitchie." She took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Denise." I held my hand out in front of Mr Gray.

"I'm Kevin." He said shaking it.

"Would you like to stay for a drink?" Dad asked.

"That would be lovely." Denise said. The parent's left the room.

"Mitchie that was so amazing." Nate said. "For someone who likes to stay away from the spotlight – you should be in the spotlight." I smiled a smile of gratitude.

"Not really my scene…"

"Tell me that you'll at least consider it."

"Sure…"

"Great." I walked back over to the piano and sat down – Nate joining me. He began playing a melody.

"That's beautiful does it have lyrics?" He smiled

"_She walks away _

_The colors fade to gray _

_Every precious moments now erased _

_She hits the gas _

_Hoping it would pass _

_But the red light starts to flash _

_It's time to wait _

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful _

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull _

_And the lights out _

_Never had this bright of glow _

_And the black keys showing me a world I never knew no _

_A world I never knew _

_She loves the sun _

_Cause it proves she's not alone"_

"That's all I have." He said. I thought about the lyrics he had.

"What about if you add 'and the world doesn't revolve around your soul, She loves the sky cause it validates her pride, Never lets her know when she is wrong…" He played it over.

"That's great!" He said. He smiled at me. Shane coughed – for a moment I had forgotten they were there.

"Sorry." I said I turned on the piano stool and faced them both.

"DO you have guitar hero?" Jason asked. I frowned.

"Sorry the best I can do is an actual guitar…" He shrugged but accepted. I ran up stairs and got my guitar. When I walked back into the room I found the three boys in a heated discussion

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"Actually you are." Shane said harshly - it was like a slap in the face.

"Um, sorry." I said.

"Thanks." Shane said. I stared at him, rude jerk.

"Actually scratch that apology, you seem to have something against me and I have no idea what I did, and I don't see why I should apologize to someone with your attitude and manners." He glared at me. "Glare all you want but don't expect to come under this household and get away with your egotistical behaviour, you should get over yourself because to be honest I know nobody who could possibly love you as much as you love yourself." I handed the guitar to Jason.

"Thanks Mitchie." He said. I sat down next to Nate.

"You know you know nothing about me at all so it's about time you shut up." Shane snapped.

"Your right I know nothing at all about you Shane Gray but actions speak louder then words, treat me however you want, but the way your treating me and the people around you is no way to gain friendships and it's no way to make people like you, fine by me if you want to treat me like another of your fan girls but to be honest I can't stand you and your attitude so what makes you think that I could ever stick been one of your stupid little fan girls? Stop been so hypocritical Shane, because you know nothing at all about me, judge me however you want but sorry you've got the completely wrong idea about me." I stood up and ran up the stairs into my room. It's official. I hate Shane Gray.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a soft knock on the door and Nate entered my room.

"Shane went home." He said. I shook my head.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because he's your brother, I should be attempting to make friends not enemies."

"Trust me; it's about time someone else tried getting into his head."

"How do you put up with him?"

"We're family – it's what family does." I nodded.

"I am sorry though…"

"You have nothing to apologise about." I smiled. "Look we're going now – we figured since Shane left we should go see how he is…"

"I should probably be doing that." I thought aloud.

"He's not your problem Mitchie." Nate was right – he wasn't my problem. "See you tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door – shutting my door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay I know that they haven't known each other for very long and they seem like the best of friends – well they're not really, they just very friendable people.  I hope you enjoyed that chapter! R&R Please!? Thanks a bunch lovely readers.


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the next chapter… Thanks to you lovely readers, reviewers, alerters, favouriters it means a lot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Four: Life is just a party so come as you are_

The next day at school was hell. It was amazing how fast news traveled. Everyone had heard about what happened with Shane, Nate and Jason didn't talk to me the whole day, Caitlyn was the only person on my side. Despite the way Shane treated everyone, everyone seemed to be all about Shane. I even had my own 'I hate Mitchie' wall in the bathroom. It was last spell and I was only just making it through the day. I sat in my seat by Nate and he passed me a piece of paper. I opened it and read his neat penmanship writing:

_I'm really Sorry that I haven't talked to you today _

_Shane is anti Mitchie right now – as you can tell…_

_I am really sorry for everything he has caused, if it's okay _

_Me and Jason want to meet you by the Lake at the south of _

_Our properties. Meet you there? _

_Nate._

I read the note and scribbled out my reply:

Nate,

It's okay, I get it – you're family, it's what you do 

Don't worry about it; you know how you wanted me to get out into

The spotlight well your wish was granted… If that counts…

That sounds good  I'll see you both there

Mitchie

I passed the note to Nate and then I got back to my work – I decided to write a new melody. I had the lyrics and the rhythm already but not the notes or anything. I wrote it down..

What did I do to deserve this?

Tell me the truth and don't lie

You're pretty good at that but, no not this time

You walk around like you run the world

Running your mouth, and talking about me now,

They think that you're the perfect guy,

They're gonna see everything so get back

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too strong to take this again

You just too adverse but I have got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you

I'm feeling bad for,

You are alone and nobody cares that you are

One look into your eyes,

Easy to see what you could be but you're not

I say it's time that you give in,

Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over

You feel your heart beat deep down

Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,

Just get out

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too strong to take this again

You just too adverse but I got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

You keep hearing everything that people say

And you can't take the pain another day

It's coming back around

I told you this town was just too small

You're just too adverse but you can stop now

Cuz it's gonna come back around

And around and around and around and around

Yeah yeah

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and i'm too strong (Too strong)

To take this, take this again [Whoa]

You're just too adverse but Ive got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you

Everything and everyone that means so much to you

Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

Nate looked at me as I scrawled it all out onto the sheet of paper.

"Intense." He whispered. I shrugged.

"I write what I feel. Sorry…"

"Its okay, it's good considering…"

"Who it's about." I finished for him.

"Yeah that… Sorry he's your brother…"

"It's O-"

"Miss Torres seeing as you like to talk maybe you would like to share with us what you have done."

"Mr Cesario I'd much rather prefer not to."

"Miss Torres do you think you get that option? No. Now please." I sighed.

"Sir it was me." Nate said. Mr Cesario rolled his eyes. The class began whispering.

"Miss Torres share what you have got please." I hesitated. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Sir that's a bit irrational."

"I'll see you too Mr Gray." I looked at Nate and mouthed sorry but he just shrugged. I sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Talking back to your teacher's isn't a way to earn respect Mr Gray and Miss Torres this is music class part of this class is performing and I am to help make you perform, if you can not do that then consider taking another option."

"It's not that sir, it's just." I stopped. "Your right, maybe your right." I whispered.

"Miss Torres I looked at the work you have done over the past two days and it's very good, if your performing is your week spot I'm sure we can work on it." I smiled.

"You don't need to do that."

"Great, if you'd like I can work with you tomorrow at lunch, Mr Gray you can accompany." He nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four of us got off the bus and stood on the driveway in silence. I caught a glance from Shane and he glared and began walking off.

"Wait here." I said. "Shane!" I yelled running after him – dropping my bag on the driveway. I caught up to him and walked next to him.

"Go away."

"Shane I'm sorry about-"

"Save it for someone who care's because I don't."

"Then why do you do it all Shane, why do you perform why do you spend your time impressing your fan girls why do you do it all then? If you don't care how are you where you are today?" I yelled out to him as I had stopped walking. He stopped and turned to face my direction.

"What I don't care about Mitchie is you and your stupid little speeches about life I don't care about whatever you have to say, you mean nothing to me and you never will I hate you okay, just go back to Washington because your not wanted here." He said as he had reached only inches away from me. He turned on his heal and walked off. I know I said that I hated him, but up until now I didn't even understand what the word hate meant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked along the path to the lake and I soon found Nate and Jason sitting around.

"Hi." I said as I sat down on a rock next to them. Neither of them said anything, I sighed. "This is stupid." I said. "Let's face it, me and your brother can't stand each other, you both are stuck between this and you shouldn't be which Is why I'm going to do the right thing." I sighed. "You need to go home to Shane and be there for him, because you barely know me, I've been here three days and I've already managed to stuff it all up for you, and now I'm going to fix it." I stood up and began walking away. I seemed to be learning a lot lately. About everything, I learned trigonometry in maths and I just learnt that when people say life's complicated they mean it. Life's not a party, it's a battlefield. May the best man win.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today wasn't a good start. I was late to school, I got a after school detention for been late, I turned up at music expecting to find Mr Cesario there to help with performing except I find Shane Gray sitting at the piano, then I went to lunch and I ended up been the meat between the bread, Tess seemed to take the time to personally rip me to shreds in front of the whole cafeteria, again. Then some girls I didn't even know nearly beat me up in the toilets and then I nearly got my head flushed down the toilet. Such a lovely, lovely day.

I climbed off the bus not even waiting for the Gray boys. I use to think life was simple, that I had the good life, but now I realised that I had anything but.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had been here for two weeks now. Life sucked. Caitlyn was the only person who spoke to me, I never talked to the Gray boys anymore, Tess made it her personal mission to ruin my life, and I was getting attacked at random times by random girls. Girls I didn't even know. The bathrooms were filled with 'I hate Mitchie' notes. I couldn't even escape to the bathrooms without either A) reading about myself B) Getting cornered by a gang of girls or C) Nearly getting my head flushed down the toilet.

I walked into music late and Mr Cesario called me into his office.

"Mitchie I'm hearing a lot about you lately…" I sighed "What's going on."

"Nothing at all Mr Cesario." He studied me.

"I'm no psychiatrist but I know that there is a lot of singling out and bullying going on here Mitchie and-"

"Mr Cesario everything's fine, I have no idea what you are hearing but its all lies, I'm fine." He looked at me then told me to sit down in my chair.

I sat down and Nate passed me a note. I looked at it and then shoved it in my bag.

"Let's have some performances." Part of me hoped that Mr Cesario would chose me, maybe get my message across. "Nate maybe you could start us off." He stood up and pushed his chair back so that it grazed along the floor.

"(Woah!!)

I thought, I was cool

But I just, worked a fool for so long.

Now your gone, Now your gone. Yeah.

Don't speak, To me

Don't be, Lying

I recall all the fights most of them,

all the times where you would lie, in my arms

Now you're gone, you're gone

Don't speak to me, don't be lying

There's alot u didn't notice when you read between the lines

The futures out of focus, when you're blinded by the light.

It's a hope for all the hopeless

In the worst of trying times

I resort to being speechless

Cause our love won't survive

Don't speak to me, don't speak to me

There's alot u didn't notice when you read between the lines

The futures out of focus, when you're blinded by the light.

It's a hope for all the hopeless

In the worst of trying times

I resort to being speechless

Cause our love won't survive"

This must have been a new song. "Mitchie how about you perform us something?" I hesitated but I stood up and grabbed a guitar and sat down

"What did I do to deserve this?

Tell me the truth and don't lie

You're pretty good at that but, no not this time

You walk around like you run the world

Running your mouth, and talking about me now,

They think that you're the perfect girl,

They're gonna see everything so get back

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too strong to take this again

You just too adverse but I have got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

I'm feeling bad for,

You are alone and nobody cares that you are

One look into your eyes,

Easy to see what you could be but you're not

I say it's time that you give in,

Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over

You feel your heart beat deep down

Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,

Just get out

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too strong to take this again

You just too adverse but I got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

You keep hearing everything that people say

And you can't take the pain another day

It's coming back around

I told you this town was just too small

You're just too adverse but you can stop now

Cuz it's gonna come back around

And around and around and around and around

Yeah yeah

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too strong (Too strong)

To take this, take this again [Whoa]

You're just too adverse but Ive got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you

Everything and everyone that means so much to you

Everything and everyone that means so much to you."

The class was silence. I hated silence. "Well done Mitchie." Mr Cesario said as he nodded and winked at me. I knew what that wink meant, it was a I know wink.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got home I ran up to my room and grabbed Nate's letter out of my bag.

_Mitchie… _

_Look it's been over two weeks since we last talked and I can not handle it. _

_I don't care about you and my brother arguing, you're right I don't know you not enough for me to risk losing my brother but I know enough to say that now that we aren't friends I wish that you were here. Jason feels the same way. Well something along those lines. I'll be at the lake at 4pm; I hope to see you there. _

_Nate. _

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was roughly quarter to four. I hesitated but ran down the stairs.

"I'm going out to I'll be home before dinner!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I ran all the way to the lake without stopping.

When I got to the lake I looked around but I couldn't see him. I sighed. My only shot at getting his friendship back and I blew it.

"Hi Mitchie." I turned to see Nate; I shuffled from foot to foot. "I'm sorry." He said.

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"I do actually, you were my friend I shouldn't have let Shane ruin that, I was wrong."

"It doesn't matter now, it happened, it won't change the past if we keep talking about It." we sighed in unison and I smiled at him. I looked at the ground. "Friends are allowed to hug right?" I said. He smiled.

"I think it's legal." I ran into his arms.

"It's great to have a friend."

"I know the feeling."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was long because of the lyrics… Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

R&R!

Thanks a bunch!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! Here it is. Thanks to everyone reading, alerting, favouriting, reviewing it's really appreciated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Five: Two World's collide when you walk Behind enemy lines_

There was something about what Nate said that I didn't understand "I know the feeling" I swear Nate would have plenty of friends – he was Nate Gray after all.

"So how is Shane…?" I asked, Nate looked at me and studied me. "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

"I don't know you just, you're different, my brother has insulted you plenty times, he's managed to turn everyone against you yet you still ask me how he is, you're amazing." I smiled.

"Far from it actually…" I said as I blushed, Nate smiled at me then changed the subject back to Shane.

"Shane's still been his usual popstar jerk." I sighed.

"And I don't help at all." He shrugged.

"Not many people take the time out to tell Shane what he's doing and how he's acting. What you did no girl – apart from my mum – would ever do that, they're all team Shane."

"I noticed how much the girls here love Shane Gray." I said with no sarcasum in my voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked I looked at him.

"You haven't heard I take it."

"Heard what."

"Well in the girls bathroom the cubicle's are literally covered in 'I hate Mitchie' notes and when I go into the bathroom I risk getting my head flushed down the toilet or getting ganged up on by girls that I don't even know the names of, I'm literally scared to go anywhere that doesn't involved a classroom and teachers or my own house, because I've come so close - about thirty times - to getting a black eye and brain damage." Nate stared at me.

"I had no idea…" I shrugged. "Don't shrug; you have a right to worry."

"No, I don't I should just let it happen." He gawped at me.

"Mitchie that's not something you would do, at all."

"I know, but I'm running out of options here, it's my last resort..." Nate then hugged me and tightly too.

"I'm not going to let it happen Mitchie." He said as he stood. "I'm going to talk to Shane." He said then he ran off. No way was I letting him do this.

"NATE!" I yelled after him. Dammit. I broke out into a sprint then, this was my battle not his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knocked on the door of the gray's house panting and gasping for breath. Mrs Gray opened the door.

"Hi Mitchie – are you okay." I held up my finger to pause that thought for a moment.

"I'm fine – look is Nate and Shane and Jason here?"

"Sorry you missed them about five minutes ago; they went out the back into the paddocks."

"May I?"

"Of course." She said as she let me through the door. I ran to the gate and climbed it then I looked and saw Shane and Nate in a heated discussion. I ran to them.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID NATE."

"Me stupid? Look at you!"

"Stop it." I pleaded – they clearly hadn't realised I was there.

"Stop doing this to her Shane." Nate said

"Stop doing what?! She brought it on herself you're the one that's too infatuated in her to realise that she's a complete cow, you're an idiot for falling in love with someone like that, we don't even like each other – we hate each other and yet your willing to lose me as a brother for a girl who's like her!" Shane yelled. I swallowed as Nate said nothing.

"I don't hate you Shane." I said, part of me meant it but part of me didn't.

"Really? Well that's too bad because I personally can not stick you; the day you die will be a happy day for the whole entire world." He stormed off then, and for once I let the tears flow down my face.

"Mitchie…" Nate said.

"Don't worry." I blubbered. "I know he doesn't mean it…" Who was I kidding he said that with so much sincerity. Nate pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie." Nate whispered. "So sorry." I turned and hugged him back.

"Group hug!" Jason said as he ran over and joined the hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me and Nate walked next to each other as he walked me back home.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Nate you have literally said that a million times, please stop." I pleaded.

"But I am…"

"You have nothing to apologise for, trust me."

"I do, I really do."

"No you don't you risked losing your brother to help me, I'm the one who should be apologising."

"Some brother he is."

"Nate remember how you said that he's family, and you do anything for family, which is why this is wrong, this friendship that we have because Shane's feelings are clear."

"But mine aren't…" Nate said.

"What are you talking about Nate?" Nate took a step forward and pressed his soft lips to mine – closing the gap between us. He pulled back. I wish it wasn't dark so I could see his face. "Nate…I…I…Why…?"

"Because…Because I think I'm falling in love with you." He finally said. I took a deep breath then let myself drop to the ground. I was speechless. "I'm sorry…" He said again as he sat next to me. I held up my hand.

"You don't-"

"Have to apologise." He finished for me. I knew how much this was wrong – this love he shared for me. But part of me felt it back, and part of me wanted this to work. It was forbidden, but that's part of what intrigued me. I turned to face him and I could see the outline of his curly locks and his built figure. He brought his hand to mine and he gave it a small squeeze, but didn't let go. I sighed.

"You realise how wrong this is?" I whispered.

"What's wrong about it?" He whispered.

"The fact that I'm your brother's most sworn enemy, you're walking behind enemy lines." I joked. He laughed and his breath tickled my neck. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I smiled at how thoughtful he was.

"No… your breath tickled my neck…" I said, once I said it I knew I sounded like a retard. He laughed. "I should go home; I said I'd be home before dinner…" I said "Crap! It's after dinner." I said as I scrambled to stand up. Nate stood up and helped pull me up. But instead pulled me straight into his safe arms.

"Meet me at the Lake tomorrow at eleven, I'll have a surprise, bring your togs." He said. I smiled.

"Why?" He touched his finger to my lips.

"Shh…" He said. Then he kissed my cheek lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." I ran home the happiest I had been in a long time, I was secretly, under covered in love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up at ten and put my bikini on then I pulled my shorts and then a tee. I grabbed my jandals **(A.N in New Zealand Jandals are what you either possibly call Thongs or Flip Flops…)** and ran down the stairs.

"Morning honey."

"Hi mum!" I said cheerfully, too cheerfully.

"You look happy today." I smiled.

"I've decided to go to the lake for the day – if that's okay?"

"Yes that's fine - it's a lovely day after all." I smiled. I kissed my mum lightly on the cheek.

"Be home before dark." She said harshly

"I know – I'm sorry about last night…"

"That's okay honey, but you know the rules so follow them." I smiled and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. I put my jandals on and grabbed a towel then I headed out the door to the lake. It took about 15 minutes to get there on a good day and today was a fabulous day, so I practically got there in ten minutes. I realised that I was twenty minutes late. I frowned, now I looked to eager. I sat down on that was a quarter of the way out to the centre of the lake and ate my apple.

"Boo!" Nate said. I fell off the rock and into the lake – wetting my dry clothes. I turned to see Nate and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Nate." He smiled. Then I grinned.

"What?" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the lake. Even though he caused a huge splash, it was a very graceful fall.

"You're going to pay for that!" He yelled. I squealed and ran towards shore – with Nate closely behind me. He caught up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the water. I laughed as the water was shallow – not having any affect. I sat up and looked at his grinning face.

We walked back onto the grass and sat down by a basket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Lunch." He said. I smiled.

"You did that?" He smiled.

"Jason helped." He admitted. I smiled.

"That's sweet of you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"And Jason." He added. I laughed.

"And Jason." I said in agreement. I realised how much we smiled at each other, but I loved seeing him smile. "Nate…" I began.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just curious as to how Shane was today…" He frowned.

"Completely neglecting my presence – nothing out of the ordinary."

"So he usually doesn't note that you are alive?"

"Most of the time, on his bad days."

"And how often does he have those?"

"Too many times to count." He said, I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"He's my brother – we'll work it out."

"I hope so." I said as I looked out to the lake, I realised that there weren't any people here – not that I cared… Nate sat next to me.

"Your mission for today is to not worry about Shane."

"Okay…I'll try." He wrapped his arm around my wet shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"It'll all be okay." He said. I knew he was right, nearly everything had a happy ever after.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lay back on my towel and stared up at the sky – trying to make shapes and images out of the clouds.

"Look it's a rabbit!" I said. Nate looked bizarrely at me then I pointed up to the sky. He laid down next to me and looked up at the shape.

"Really? It looks like a bear…"

"No it's a rabbit… Definitely a rabbit."

"It's a bear, can't you see?" I laughed then gave up.

"It's a bearabbit." He laughed.

"Creative."

"Very." I rested my head on his bare chest.

"You should come over for dinner." I said. He hesitated. "I'll say that I found you at the lake and offered you over for dinner…"

"Sounds great." He said. I smiled to myself.

"Race you to the water?" I said. We both stood up and ran straight into the lake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I held Nate's hand as we walked slowly and silently back to my house. Today had been amazing, the best day of my life since moving here. Neither of us had said anything for awhile, I wanted to treasure this moment with him – forever. We walked closer to my house and I went to let go of Nate's hand but he held onto it.

"Wait." He said. I turned to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, today was one of the best days in my whole entire life, and I have you to thank for that, so thank you." I smiled.

"Trust me it was my pleasure." I insisted. He kissed me lightly on the lips and then he let go of my hand. Time for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hi Mum, Hi dad!" I yelled as me and Nate walked through the door.

"We're in the kitchen!" Mum called. Nate followed me. "Oh hello Nate." Mum said.

"I found him at the lake and offered him over for dinner – if that's okay."

"That's fine – we're having spaghetti bolognaise, I hope you like that." He smiled.

"Sounds delicious."

"Um do you want to have a shower?" I asked as we walked into the lounge.

"I should be okay." I frowned and touched his arm.

"You're having a shower – your freezing. I'll have mine after you." He smiled and saluted.

"Yes ma'am." I hit him on the head playfully and he followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"I'll get you a towel." I said as I walked into the hallway to grab a towel from the linen cupboard. When I walked back into the room I found him playing something on my keyboard. "Is that a new song?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's called 'fly with me' Want to hear it?" He asked. I sat on my bed and watched him play.

"If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
If I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Gotta fly with me now

Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly  
With me"

"Wow that was amazing."

"You inspired it." He said. I looked away awkwardly and he sat next to me. "It's all going to be okay." He said as he squeezed my hand and then he stood swiftly and walked into the bathroom and I sat down at the keyboard and began playing my latest song – about Nate.

"I can't help myself but think of what you've done for me  
Day or night it seems that you are always on my mind  
And I know whenever I need you near  
I always feel that you will be there right by my side

Your love runs deep within my soul, and I can't let go  
You'll never leave me, because I know  
That you are the one for me

You're the one who moves me  
You're the one who sees right through me  
You're the one I lean on every night and everyday  
You're the one who makes feel a brand new life that's so unreal  
When I think of you and I, you do  
You're the one who moves me  
Moves me, oh, you move me, you move me

What I did without your love is a mystery  
Now I have you, oh I don't, wanna let you down  
Everyday it feels like a dream come true  
And I pray that you will always be around

Your love runs deep within my soul, and I can't let go  
You'll never leave me, because I know  
That you are the one for me

You're the one who moves me  
You're the one who sees right through me,  
You're the one I lean on every night and everyday  
You're the one who makes me feel, a brand new life that's so unreal  
When I think of you and I, you do  
You're the one that moves me,

When I am down and all alone  
You are the one who cares  
When I am weak, you make me strong  
And I know that you'll always be there, yeah  
Moves me, moves me

You're the one who moves me  
You're the one who sees right through me,  
You're the one I lean on every night and everyday  
You're the one who makes me feel, a brand new life that's so unreal  
When I think of you and I, you do  
You're the one that moves me,

You're the one who moves me  
You're the one who sees right through me,  
You're the one I lean on every night and everyday  
You're the one who makes me feel, a brand new life that's so unreal  
When I think of you and I, you do  
You're the one that moves me"

Nate came out of the bathroom fully clothed with the water form his hair dripping down his face and onto his shirt.

"Maybe you should dry you hair." I said as I grabbed his towel. I chucked it to him.

"That was a beautiful song." He said.

"You heard it?" He nodded. "I'm going to have a shower – you can stay here or go downstairs its okay." He smiled.

"I'll wait." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and under garments and a tee shirt. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Something so perfect could never last – even I knew that, especially not under these circumstances.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Actually I should say I never planned for Nate and Mitchie to get together originally I had Mitchie and Shane but it turned out this way and actually it's much better for my story line! 

Hope you are enjoying the story! Thanks a bunch.

JBObsession


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Six: __We better stop messing around cause we're gonna get caught_

"You should have brought your parents and your brothers." Mum said as we ate dinner.

"Well Mum and Dad were busy discussing the tour with our manager and Jason was busy playing guitar hero, and Shane was been…Shane… So I decided to go to the Lake."

"It was a nice day to go to the lake."

"It was." Nate said in agreement. I looked sympathetically across the table at Nate, he smiled though, like it didn't matter, well he was obviously use to been grilled about everything and anything.

After dinner I said goodbye to Nate and then I slumped back into the kitchen

"Everything okay Honey?" Mum asked. I hesitated.

"Nearly." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I said.

"Well I'm here when you need me."

"I know mum." I said as I kissed her on her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was Sunday and we had nothing planned. So I took the time to focus on my music.

"_[Verse 1]_  
I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

_[Chorus]_  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la la la la la

_[Verse 2]_  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

_[Chorus]_  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful. today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

_[Bridge]_  
I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

_[Chorus]_  
I got to be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful. today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me"

It took me the whole day to perfect that song. But it was worth it. Tomorrow was school and I needed a little inspiration.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I climbed off the bus on Monday morning and I saw Tess and two other girls standing by the gate looking straight at me. I walked past them and they all snickered. I wish that she would jump off that cliff Caitlyn was talking about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I saw Nate at lunch and I caught a smile from him. I hated not been able to talk to him, it wasn't fair, and it wasn't right.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Huh?" I said as I looked up from my tray of uneaten food.

"You seem distant." I shrugged.

"I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"Caitlyn!" Tess said as she sat down at our table.

"Oh Tess who do I have to thank for this pleasure!" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Tess said. "Look I'd thought I'd let you know that you better back away from Aaron because he's mine."

"Sorry? I didn't see any labels on him when I made out with him last night." I gawped at Caitlyn. Tess glared at her.

"You Bitch!" She screamed. Caitlyn grinned evilly as everyone looked at the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tess."

"You little tart he's mine!"

"Please hold." Caitlyn said as she turned and face me.

"So Mitchie are you in for Saturday?"

"Yeah." I said as I went with the flow.

"Right well I'll bring the Tess voodoo doll and you can bring the pins." She said. I couldn't help but grin and laugh silently. The cafeteria erupted with snickers.

"She really has the knack for drawing attention to herself." I said.

"Oh she's the biggest drama queen I know." Caitlyn said. Tess walked off.

"Cow." I whispered. Caitlyn smiled.

"She's worse."

"Did you really make out with this Aaron guy?"

"Hell no, he's like my brother, I just wanted to see her reaction." I laughed.

"Nice, I admit that was hilarious considering she will find out." She shrugged.

"Unlike her I don't care about embarrassment."

"That's a good trait to have." I wished that I was more like Caitlyn – she was so carefree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got a text from Nate while I was on the bus.

_Meet you at the lake in half an hour? _

_Nate _

I smiled and text him back.

_See you then_

_Mitchie  
_

"Who was that?" Tess asked as she saw me smiling. I shook my head in a way to say none of your business.

"You can trust me."

"I wouldn't trust you with a 24 foot pole." I mumbled.

"It's one of those Gray boys isn't it?" She asked.

"As you know I don't socialise with them."

"I know that I'm not stupid, but I mean you and Shane are so close." I looked at her and she laughed. "He and his brothers hate your guts stupid." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Deluded." I said.

"What?" The bus pulled up at my stop and I got off ignoring her. I couldn't wait so I stormed off towards the lake.

"Mitchie?" Nate called after me.

"I am going to seriously rip that girls head off." I snapped. Nate sighed.

"Ignore her."

"I try, but she's right in my face, she won't leave me a lone." Nate grabbed my ahdn and we walked towards the lake.

"How close is Tess to you and your brothers? He shrugged.

"Our mum and dad are friends with her mum but other then that, we try to stair clear of her – Why?"

"She seems to know a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"'He and his brothers hate your guts.'" I quoted.

"He as in Shane?" I nodded. Nate sighed.

"I called her deluded and she stared at me weirdly…Like really weirdly, like I know something weird, I think she suspects something." He shook his head.

"What she suspects is that we all hate you." I sighed.

"Is it that easy to either really sincerely hate me or act like you hate me?"

"It kills me to act as though I do."

"Then why do you…?" I asked. Once I said it I knew it was stupid. "Don't answer that." I said.

"No, I do it because…Because…I love you and because if I didn't, if we didn't then I would never be able to be with you the way that we are, I wouldn't be able to be with you at all, because of my stupid brother…" I looked at him.

"You love me?" I whispered. He smiled.

"I thought it was about time I told you." I grinned and ran into his arms.

"I love you too." I whispered. I pulled back and pressed his lips to mine, and he kissed me like nothing I had never knew of before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got to school in the morning and found people crowded around a certain spot. I walked over to see what was going on and my mouth fell open. Pictures were everywhere; Pictures of me and Nate, yesterday at the lake. No way, who… I looked to See Tess walking around throwing them everywhere and sticking them everywhere. She had followed us to the lake. I could feel a lump form in my throat.

"Mitchie…" I turned to see Caitlyn. She took one look at me then sighed. "Shit Mitchie come with me." I followed her into the girls bathroom.

"OMGOSH that Mitchie girl and Nate I mean ew."

"Shane hates her and he's going at it with her!"

"She's ugly as anything."

"Get the hell out of here!" Caitlyn screamed the girls looked up and left. I burst into tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Caitlyn." She shrugged.

"I don't do well with relationships anyway." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I'm going to freaking kill Tess for this." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter Caitlyn – I knew it was too perfect to last."

"Don't let her win Mitch, she doesn't deserve it."

"But she has Caitlyn don't you get it, she will stop at nothing to personally bring me down, all because I bumped into her, she hates me, I have to let her win."

"Even if you let her win she won't stop."

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well you said so yourself you are either new or you do something to her then she makes your life a personal nightmare."

"Me and Tess use to be best friends." She said. I gawped at her.

"Wow, I definitely was not expecting that. What happened?"

"Tess doesn't like competition and she thought I was, once I found that out I made it my mission to destroy her, as you can see it's still going on."

"Wow."

"You know you should go back out there." I sighed.

"I don't know if I can."

"Find Nate and talk to him."

"He's probably with Shane…"

"Screw Shane." She took my arm and pulled em out of the bathroom. Everyone stared at me. "Don't let them get to you." Caitlyn whispered. It sounded easier then it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At lunch I went to the music room to hide away from everyone and everything.

"Hello Miss Torres." Mr Cesario said. I looked up to see him leaning on the piano.

"Hi." I said.

"I saw those photos." I sighed.

"Who hasn't?" I asked rhetorically.

"What's so bad about them Mitchie?"

"Shane hates me, the last conversation I had with him – he wished me to my death bed, I'm in love with Nate who is his brother, Shane didn't know, Nate and Jason are my friends but act like they don't like me, wow, those photos really aren't something to worry about." I said sarcastically.

"Shane's not the easiest person to talk around…" Mr Cesario said.

"You got that right."

"As his uncle, he doesn't even listen to me." I looked at him.

"You're his uncle?" I swallowed, I felt like a fool.

"Yes."

"Wow, I never would have guessed…"

"Think about those photos's Mitchie, don't you think it's better now that you don't have to lie and hide anymore?" He walked off towards his office.

"_It's a sad picture _

_The final blow hits you _

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again _

_You know it's all the same _

_Another time and place _

_Repeating history and your getting sick of it _

_But I believe in whatever you do _

_And I'll do anything to see it through _

_Coz these things will change can you feel it now _

_These walls that they put up to hold us back _

_Will fall down _

_It's a revolution the time will come for us to finally win _

_And we'll sing hallelujah _

_Well sing hallelujah _

_Oh oh"_

Maybe Mr Cesario was right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end of that chapter! Thanks again to the readers, reviewers, alerters, Favouriters, its truly and honestly appreciated!

JBObsession


	7. Chapter 7

!!! Here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Seven: Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

I fiddled with my phone nervously. Should I text Nate? I didn't know what to do, he hadn't even text me.

_Nate… _

_Lake in twenty? _

_Mitchie _

I sent the text and I waited to see if Nate would turn up. I was already at the lake, I had been the whole afternoon, and had been expecting him to turn up – but he hadn't.

Ten Minutes.

Fifteen.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Fifty.

An hour and a half.

Tears ran down my cheeks, stupid girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mitchie?!" Mum called.

"Just me." I said in reply.

"Can you come here please?"

"Mum I just want to go to bed." I walked up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I collapsed on my bed and cried into my pillow. Why does love always feel like a battlefield?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of chapter – I know it was really short, I apologise! Hope you enjoyed it though.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Eight: I know that you see what you're doing to me so tell me why_

I walked to the lake the next day after school. That day was worse then the first, I caught a glimpse of Nate and my heart just shattered. He didn't even say hi he didn't even say anything. I fiddled with my phone again. This was stupid.

I knocked on the Grays' front door.

"Mitchie! It's lovely to see you." Denise said. I smiled.

"Ugh well, is Nate here?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'll just get him."

"Nate!" Denise yelled.

"I'm busy!" He yelled.

"Nathaniel Gray come here now – Someone's at the door for you." She walked off and I sat on the porch waiting for him. I looked up and saw him standing there. He said nothing. I couldn't say anything. I looked away and tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away with me jersey.

"Mitchie we can't see each other anymore." I sniffed.

"Tell me why Nate because I really feel like I don't know you right now, you told me you loved me and that you wanted then you push me around, so tell me why."

"Mitchie you know…" I stood up and took a step back.

"I know, but I'm sick and tired of hearing your reasons about Shane, sick and tired…" I shook my head. "I called Tess deluded, I'm such a hypocrite." I turned and began walking off. "Thanks for letting me know Nate; your phone call meant so much to me." I said sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked back to the lake in the darkness. I hated him, I hated him so much. No I didn't I loved him; I loved him so, so, so much. I felt around in the darkness for the rock I always sat on. I found it and began to climb it – tears streaming down my flushed cheeks. My foot slipped and my heart bet fast. I shouldn't be climbing it – but it was my rock – my one place in the world where I could think and be alone. I kept climbing – not even thinking about safety, I had done this a million times – I could memorise this rocks holds just like I could memorise the shape of Nate's Facials. Images in my head appeared of the day at the lake where I ran my hand over his smooth face, when he kissed me passionately. My hand slipped and I heard myself scream as I fell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of The chapter. The next chapter is the last.

R&R!! Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter – this is in Nate's P.O.V – It's a sad chapter, but I hope that its written okay.

Disclaimer I do not own camp rock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Nine: She walks away the colours fade to grey_

I sat on the porch and cried like a baby. I had just let Mitchie go.

"Nate…?" I turned to see my older brother Shane standing there. I looked away. "You should've gone after her…" I shot him a glare.

"Shane, you hate her you're my brother and you made it perfectly clear when you found out we were dating that you didn't want me to, you're my brother for the rest of my life, their will be other girls, just leave it." He walked off. I wish I had gone after her too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the morning I walked down the driveway to catch the bus. I was blown away when I found Police cars by the Torres' house. I looked over at their property and saw Mrs Torres crying in her husbands arms. What was going on? I walked over.

"Connie…?" She looked up and began crying again. "What happened?" No one said anything.

"Mrs Torres the forensics' think that she fell from one of the rocks by the lake." I looked at the police officer.

"What is he saying…?" I said.

"Nate…"

"What is he saying?!" I said as my tone got louder. Mrs Torres ran inside crying. I looked at Mr Torres and his eyes watered.

"No…" I said. He said nothing. "NO!" I screamed. I dropped my bag and ran towards the lake. It was surrounded by 'Caution' signs. I watched as the forensics pulled something out of the water and wrapped it up. I ran over.

"MITCHIE!" I screamed.

"Son you need to step away."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I screamed in the mans face.

"Son you need to move behind these Caution signs – they're here for a reason, now please."

"She's not dead, she's just joking, she's going to wake up." I said. The mans face fell. "She's is." I said harshly. "Take her body out of there – she won't be able to breathe!" I said as they wheeled her body over to an ambulance.

"Nate…" It was my dad.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD GET HER OUT OF THERE!" I screamed as I went to run over to the ambulance. My dads grasp stopped me from running.

"Son stop, stop." I collapsed on the ground and tears flowed down my face. I turned to Shane.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed. He looked at me. "YOU, YOU WENT AND SAID YOU WANTED HER TO DIE, THIS IS YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I HATE YOU!" I ran off not looking behind me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to remember the life of Mitchie Anne Torres." I bit my lip. "Mitchie loved to sing like nothing else, today we ask you to sing with Mitchie as we play her song – Two worlds collide, Mitchie wrote this song only a week ago." I looked up, about me.

"She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
Who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

La dee da dee da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

She was scared  
Unprepared.  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da

You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide."

Everyone in the room sung along to the song. I held back my tears.

"We now have a special performance from Nate Gray." I walked up the front and cleared my throat, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I was on the edge of breaking down.

"Hi, I'm Nate Gray I wrote this song about Mitchie and she helped me with some of the lyrics, this song is our song, as some of you are aware of I loved and I love Mitchie dearly with all of my heart and passion, but I let her go – I was a fool. I was wrong and I lost the one person who had finally brought me back to life again. This song is called 'black keys'." I walked over to the piano and made a quick prayer before playing.

"She walks away  
Colours fade to grey  
Every precious moment's now a waste  
She hits the gas hoping it would pass  
The red lights starts to flash  
It's time to wait

Cause black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys  
Showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew

She hates the sun cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't revolve around her soul  
She loves the sky cause it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong

Cause black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys  
Showing me a world I never knew, no  
Yeah  
And the walls are closing in

Don't let them get inside of your head  
Don't let them get inside of your head  
Don't let them get inside of your head  
Don't let them inside

Cause black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys  
Showing me a world I never knew  
Don't let them get (Don't let them get)  
Inside of your head (No)  
Don't let them get inside of your head  
Don't let them get (Don't let them get)  
Inside of your head  
Don't let them get (No)  
Inside of your head  
Sometimes a fight is better black and white"

Tears rolled down my face and wiped them away. I looked to the other side of the piano stool and I realised that I wasn't alone.

"I'll always love you." I whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow, let me just say that I practically balled my eyes out as I wrote that chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story despite the fact that it was sad 

Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favouriters, I know I say it all the time but it's truly honestly appreciated!

JBObsession


End file.
